This invention concerns a system of housing and building construction by means of prefabricated components, which includes front and interior vertical panels and roof members.
In the traditional construction based on prefabricated components, one generally starts with a resistant structure, to which said components are anchored, which fulfill their sealing function in practice.
It is an object of this invention to develop a system of construction in which the prefabricated components act as resistant elements and, at the same time, as elements for joining or structural union of the assembly, resulting in a monolithic construction.